


A construction vehicle and a police car walk into a greenhouse...

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cool plant facts!!!, Day 3, Day 4, Gen, Greenhouse, Plants, Prompt - Boulder, Prompt - Chase, Rescue Bots November, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: ... and that's surprisingly not the start of a bad joke.
Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996795
Kudos: 24





	A construction vehicle and a police car walk into a greenhouse...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts).



“Just over here, it’s _really_ cool.” 

“Many times, Boulder, you have shown me something I do not understand.” Laughing, Boulder holds open the large metal door connecting to the greenhouse he’s been gifted just outside of town. 

As Chase enters, the heat hits him immediately, humid air condensing on his cool frame as water droplets. It’s like a jungle in here, and he follows Boulder carefully, not daring to misstep and crush some of the beautiful flowers and trees that have obviously been very carefully cared for.

“You don’t need to be an engineer to understand _this_!” With a flourish, Boulder gestures towards a _gigantic_ plant, one that towers above the bots and smells absolutely repulsive.

“... Excuse my botched enthusiasm, but why does it offend my olfactory sensors so?” Surprisingly, Boulder seems proud of that.

“It’s an _Amorphophallus titanum_ plant! Otherwise known as the ‘corpse flower’ for good reason, though it shares that title with _Rafflesia Arnoldi_. It’s one of the largest flowers in the world, though the 10ft high structure is actually hundreds of buds on a singular stalk.”

“It’s… Interesting.” Chase shutters his optics and then meets Boulder’s.

“Very impressive, but what was the point of showing me this? Will it help us in future missions?” Boulder’s shoulders drop and his optics fall to the ground, his servos fumbling self-consciously in front of him.

“Oh- Uh… No… Not really… I just thought it was cool…” Quickly, Chase realises he’s hurt Boulder’s feelings.

“Oh dear. I didn’t mean to belittle your achievement, Boulder. I was just curious if it had any application to our jobs.” Boulder is as patient and understandable as ever, quickly perking up again with a big grin on his face.

“It’s okay! I know you sometimes say things that have double meanings. It’s your processor thingy, right?” 

“... The thing Dani calls ‘dumb bitch disease’, or when Heatwave refers to Blades and I ‘sharing half a processing unit’?”

“No, your- uh, your actual Social Processing Disorder.” Chase shutters his optics.

“... Oh. Yes. That one.” The two look at each other for a while before bursting into giggles. Gently, Chase reaches out and pokes the side of the plant. It’s a strong, almost silky material, yet suspiciously gooey.

“This reminds me of when Heatwave sat on that pile of aloe you left on the sofa.” A snort-like vent escapes Boulder.

“Let’s not remind him of that. I nearly lost my tires.”

“I do not intend to. Though, perhaps I should remind you of the incredibly messy plant currently shedding golden dust onto Heatwave’s desk…?” Boulder’s optics go comically large. It almost seems like he’s frozen in place before he suddenly bolts for the greenhouse doors.

“ _My stargazer **lilies**_!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> Question for fun: What's your favourite plant? Do you think your favourite Transformer has a favourite plant?


End file.
